


monster in the dark

by summerdayghost



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Billy and Stu both spent every waking moment wearing masks.
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Stu Macher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	monster in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for prompt twenty-nine of the [100 fandoms challenge](https://summerdayghost.dreamwidth.org/1559.html), mask.

Billy and Stu both spent every waking moment wearing masks. Metaphorical ones that is. Although, they did spend a healthy amount of time wearing real ones while on the chase.

The difference between them was that if you removed Billy’s mask you’d find a snarling, angry creature underneath with sharp teeth but not enough direction to qualify as a real beast, and if you were to remove Stu’s mask you’d find absolutely nothing. Unless you count void as something.

But Stu was as fond of the creature as he was afraid of it, and Billy enjoyed the canvas emptiness provided.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
